


Ms. Pennywinkle the Goose

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Neighbors, defamation of a decorative goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, however, they have a new neighbor. The apartment to the right has been empty for several months. Castiel hadn’t even noticed anyone moving in, he hasn’t run into anyone in the hallway or seen people carrying boxes up, but he knows someone is there now. They woke him up at three am blaring music even louder and more violent than Dean’s. Castiel made a cup of tea for himself and read, then dug out his earplugs and went back to sleep. He doesn’t mind loud music and strange noises. He doesn’t mind the smell of cigarettes from under their door even though the apartment building is supposed to be smoke free. He doesn’t mind different people with different habits. What he does mind, is locking his apartment after himself one morning on his way out to work as a tollbooth operator only to find Ms. Pennywinkle - still in her cute blue and white checkered apron and bonnet - sporting a strap on dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Pennywinkle the Goose

Castiel has already been put through this, and he does not feel like enduring it silently again.

Ms. Pennywinkle is a fixture in his life, and she is there to stay. Granted, she was given to him by his brother as some form of practical joke, but nonetheless, Castiel set her outside his apartment door three years ago and she has staid there since. The small gray concrete goose gets dressed up on a monthly basis, sometimes less sometimes more, depending on the seasons and the holidays. Castiel had a few outfits for her, courtesy of his brother, when he first got the decorative goose. Since then, he has found himself picking out clothes for her in Goodwill from the toddlers section, and even hand sewing a few seasonal items himself that he thought would be amusing on her. It’s perhaps slightly creepy, and he may be slightly more fond of a concrete goose than he should, but everyone needs a hobby.

The goose sits to the left of his door. His apartment is the middle one, sitting directly across from the stairwell. In the building there are three apartments to a floor, one door across from the steps, one to the right, and one to the left. When Ms. Pennywinkle made her first appearance, the poor goose was terrorized by Castiel’s neighbors to the left - the Winchesters.

More correctly, Ms. Pennywinkle was terrorized by one Dean Winchester. Sam seemed like a good guy. Dean would put fake mustaches on the goose, he once constructed a mullet wig for it, decorated it with patches for rock bands, and festooned it with flyers from the local porn shop down the street. It took Castiel a while to figure which of the Winchesters it was, but Dean would always snigger and side eye him in the hallway while Sam adopted a sorrowful pouty look over his brother’s shoulder.

After enough putzing around and stilted conversation, Castiel had allied himself with the taller brother to turn the pranks on Dean. Nothing had seemed to cow him enough until they escalated to what Sam had insisted was the unthinkable but that only convinced Catsiel they needed to take drastic measures - and they saran wrapped his Impala. There had been a few death glares while Dean sulked like a wet cat, but, he left Ms. Pennywinkle alone after that. 

Since then, Castiel has established a truce - and a fiercely loyal friendship - with his apartment neighbors Sam and Dean.

Now, however, they have a new neighbor. The apartment to the right has been empty for several months. Castiel hadn’t even noticed anyone moving in, he hasn’t run into anyone in the hallway or seen people carrying boxes up, but he knows someone is there now. They woke him up at three am blaring music even louder and more violent than Dean’s. Castiel made a cup of tea for himself and read, then dug out his earplugs and went back to sleep.

He doesn’t mind loud music and strange noises. He doesn’t mind the smell of cigarettes from under their door even though the apartment building is supposed to be smoke free. He doesn’t mind different people with different habits.

What he does mind, is locking his apartment after himself one morning on his way out to work as a tollbooth operator only to find Ms. Pennywinkle - still in her cute blue and white checkered apron and bonnet - sporting a strap on dildo.

Castiel will not endure his goose being put through this indignity again.

After he removed the strap on and placed it inside his apartment, Castiel took the subway to work and texted with Sam to ask if he was available later that night. Sam replied in the affirmative that yes, he and Dean both would like to hang out later, and also confirmed that he saw Ms. Pennywinkle in her deplorable state that morning.

Work is as rote and boring as it usually is, and Castiel spends most of his time in his head. He stopped by a market between the subway and home to pick up fresh vegetables, and even stopped by a convenience store for beer since the Winchesters were coming over. Dean, having been the mastermind of his nefarious plots against the goose, may have some insight for Castiel.

He ate, did his yoga, tidied the apartment. Around seven Sam and Dean arrived. The offending item was still sitting on his kitchen table, wobbly and pink jutting out of the black harness and jiggling when either of the grown men knock their knees under the tiny table. The three of them sat drinking tea and beer, contemplating their course of action.

Dean poked it with a finger. “Classic. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, “There are children in this building.”

“It’s just a dildo.”

“It was on my goose.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders and Sam looked like he was actually considering the problem, instead of just being an admiring onlooker. 

“What do you think Sam?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t know this person. I had been acquainted with you and Dean, so I knew how to take care of Dean, but I haven’t even met this new neighbor. Have either of you seen him?”

Sam shook his head but Dean piped up with, “Actually, I’d say she. And no, I haven’t seen her. 

“I haven’t seen her either Cas.”

Castiel squinted at Dean, “Why do you say it’s a she?”

Dean toppled the dildo on the table with a nudge from his beer bottle. “What dude needs to own one of those?”

Sam took a sip from his beer bottle, “A guy might own his own for girls to use on him, it’s more sanitary to have your own toys.”

Dean gave his brother a horrified look. Castiel was not particularly focused on the gender of their neighbor. 

"What I don’t understand is why people are sexualizing my goose."

"Because, it’s fucking ridiculous, dude, you are a grown ass man putting themed bonnets on a goose. "

Sam rolled his eyes. “I think what Dean is trying to say that there are certain people who don’t understand something as simple and innocent as Ms. Pennywinkle and they sexualize it out of their inability to understand the world outside the context of their insecure sexualities. “

Dean snorted, “Okay Dr Freud.”

Castiel frowned, swirling the dregs of his tea. “I’ve knocked on their door a few times and they never answer. And neither of you has seen them. Perhaps a polite letter in their mailbox?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah Cas, don’t go the passive aggressive route, you gotta confront this head on.” He continued to snicker and mutter, ‘heh, head’, under his breath. 

Sam nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you could always stay up one night on your weekend and try to ambush them.”

“An ambush?”

“An ambush.”

“An ambush for the dildo wielding goose defiling pervert!”

They raised their beer - and tea cups - in toast, having decided a course of action. 

The next morning, Ms. Pennywinkle had nipple tassels on. Castiel removed them, placed them inside his apartment, and went to work. At least he had no work the next day, so he could lay his ambush later that night. 

Castiel wasn’t certain if the goose defiling culprit would show up that night, but he would patiently stand vigilance and hope it went well. It was probably the best solution. To catch them in the act. Because in all honestly, although he assumed it was his new neighbor to the right, it could very well be someone else in the building. He wouldn’t want to confront his unknown neighbor and accuse them of defaming his goose with no evidence.

That is how Castiel found himself sitting on the welcome mat in front of his door - it was decorated with a daisy print - sipping his heavily sugared Earl Gray tea out of a thermos while he read ‘Pride and Prejudice’. At first he had considered comfortably waiting in his pajamas, but that might be an awkward first impression. Actually, any way you slice it, catching his neighbor with his goose would be an awkward impression. Nonetheless, he made a slight effort, keeping on his soft worn blue jeans and t-shirt that was gray and faded.

He was probably out there for hours, waiting patiently as the night wore on, when he heard the click of a lock from the door on the apartment to the right. Setting his tea aside, Castiel looked up to see a young lady quietly closing the door behind her, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs dangling from one hand.

The woman was dressed in ripped up black jeans, feet bare, and a slinky purple tank top that was slipping off a shoulder. She had long wild brown hair, pale skin, and nails with chipped pink paint. She mustn’t have noticed Castiel sitting on the floor at first, but when she turned around to stalk towards them - no doubt with nefarious intents for Ms. Pennywinkle - she screeched and jumped a foot in the air.

"Holy shit, who the fuck are you?"

Castiel set his book aside next to his tea, standing.

"Castiel. I live here. And you’re the one who has been defaming my goose?"

The woman stared at him, leaning forward, before she tipped her head back and laughed brusquely, the loud noise echoing in the hallway.

Castiel squinted at her. She seemed entirely too amused with the situation.

"What’s so amusing?"

"The goose is yours?"

"Yes."

"Oh man, I just though like some old wrinkled grandma lived here."

"Why?"

"You put fucking bonnets on a goose."

Castiel stiffened, holding himself straighter.

"Her name is Ms. Pennywinkle."

She only laughed again, harder, and for longer. Castiel crossed his arms over his chest.

"That’s nice. So how fucking gay are you?"

"I fail to understand the correlation between my sexuality and the desire to make my domicile more welcoming."

"So you’re just. Weird."

She stared at him. Castiel stared back.

"I would like you to cease and desist all alterations of my goose."

"That things a trip hazard man. It’s dangerous."

"There’s plenty of room to maneuver in this hallway."

As if to prove her point, she advanced on him, boxing him in with Ms. Pennywinkle on one side and slanting her body on the other, an arm extended next to his shoulder and braced on the door behind him. She was a full head shorter than him, but she stared him down like she was daring him to … well he wasn’t quite sure. He could smell smoke lingering in her hair, but there was something spiced and sharp like incense there too.

"I don’t know, seems pretty crowded to me Clarence."

"It’s Castiel."

"Sure."

"And your name is?"

"People call me a lot of things."

She was stepping closer than was strictly necessary to trap him next to the goose. Castiel blinked down at her. This was some odd form of intimidation flirtation. At least that’s what it seemed like to Castiel. He wasn’t sure. He had had his fair share of casual trysts, but that was usually when he went to retreats and fairs upstate to reconnect with nature and the atmosphere was more… open minded.

The crowds and bustle of the big city made it hard for him to understand people. How he fit in with them. Or didn’t fit. ‘Free love’ wasn’t necessarily alive in the city. But the pursuit of indiscriminate hedonistic indulgence was growing increasingly more popular it seemed. This woman looked like she wanted to fuck him or devour him. It could go either way.

"What do you want me to call you?"

That must have been the right answer. Or question, technically. She smirked at him, easing even closer until her hips pressed against him and her arm was resting on his shoulder curling around behind his neck.

"I’m Meg."

Castiel tipped his head down as she stretched up on her toes, bringing her lips to his and barely kissing closed mouth before she was nudging his head aside and kissing along his jaw, catching the lobe of his ear between her teeth and humming.

"And I still think you need to move your fucking goose."

Castiel, who had been passively receptive of Meg’s advances, fitted his hands to her hips, craning his head back as she started sucking on his neck none too gently. Gripping on to her tightly and surging forward, then pivoting on his feet and pulling her around with his momentum to slam her against the wall next to his door, one of his legs pressed between her thighs, fingers twined in the loops of her jeans, Castiel bent forward and nipped the soft skin under the hinge of her jaw.

"I told you, there’s plenty of room in this hallway."

Meg cupped his ass and squeezed, making a pleased sound, and tipped her head back to catch his lips. Not one to look a gift goose - as it were - in the mouth, Castiel pushed into the kiss, holding her hips and grinding their bodies together as she grabbed onto his arms. He kissed her fiercely, all tongue and teeth, and she was in the middle of sucking on his tongue when they were interrupted by a wolf whistle from the apartment to the left.

Castiel pulled back and to see Dean in the open doorway leaning against the doorframe smiling appreciatively at them. 

“C’mon Cas, you know there’s kids in the building.”

Castiel, still pressed flushed to Meg, rolled his eyes. “Dean, this is our new neighbor Meg. Meg, Dean.”

Meg was still fondling his ass. 

“Heya Dean-o.”

“So you’re the pervert that was defiling Cas’ goose?”

“Yep.”

Dean tipped his head in a nod. “Nice work.”

Meg grinned at him, “Sure, thanks. Now if you don’t mind I want to defile your neighbor.”

Dean shrugged, “Hey this is a public space, you do what you want, I’m enjoying the view.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, it seemed the two goose defaming neighbors would either get along smashingly or butt heads. Castiel glared at Dean - who was still watching them with a lewd grin on his face - as he fumbled with the door knob to his apartment. He pulled Meg in with him, while she winked at Dean and he gave both of them a wave. 

Once he had the door shut and locked behind him, Meg was pinning him to the door again and pulling him down with a grip in his hair to kiss him messily, nipping at his lip and licking along his jaw. She was sloppy and enthusiastic as she ground her body against him. Castiel pushed his hands up under the hem of her tank top and traced the line of her spine with his fingers while they basically dry humped not even a foot into his apartment.

They were interrupted again by another onlooker, his cockatiel squawking from it’s cage in the living room and making a ruckus flapping his wings. It startled Meg, who pulled back from him with a “What the fuck?”

"Ah, my apologies, I forgot to introduce you. Meg, that’s Mr Feathers. Mr Feathers, this is Meg."

Meg looked at his bird, and at him, and again at his bird.

"A bird?"

"Hm?"

"Oh please tell me you play dress up with your bird too."

"Ah….. I’ve tried. He is not fond of the idea."

Meg laughed, pressing back against him to bite his neck as she cupped his mostly hard cock. Pushing his hand through her thick hair, Castiel twisted it in his fist and pulled back, dipping forward to nuzzle along Meg’s shoulder and suck the soft skin of her neck. Feathers was still protesting the unusual turn of events.

Castiel gripped Meg by the shoulders and held her at arms length.

"We should move this to the bedroom or we’ll have a noisy audience all night."

She shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind a critique on my performance.”

Castiel squinted. “He’s a cockatiel, not a parrot, he doesn’t talk.”

Meg shook her head and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, turning like she knew where she was going and dragging him forward. Castiel grabbed her arm when she started heading for the kitchen and led her to the bedroom instead. Once there, she took lead from him again, pulling his shirt up and Castiel had to bend forward and raise his arms for her to get it over his head. Then she was pushing him back on his bed and pouncing on him.

She straddled his waist and he saw what he hoped was an amused look on her face when she traced her fingers along the purple thistle flowers that were tattooed along one side of his body from the hip to midway up his ribs. It was the only tattoo he had, but he was fond of it.

"Nice ink work."

He squirmed a little when her light touch on his side tickled.

"Thank you."

"I’d ask why flowers, but you are the kind of guy to play dress up with your stone goose."

"They were my favorite flower in my father’s gardens."

"Ah, memorial tattoo for a parent?"

"Yeah."

Meg nodded, pulling her shirt off. There were two pistols sitting on her hips tucked below the waistline of her pants, in all black, but the details and shading was intricate.

"Oh I like those."

Castiel unbuttoned her pants and pulled them open to reveal the rest of the tattoos. Meg rolled off him and wiggled out of them, pushing off the bed to pull his pants down as well. She had two other tattoos, on her thighs, one pin up devil girl and a pin up zombie girl. Those were colorful, covering half the front of her thighs. Castiel crawled to the edge of the bed and hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to study them, kissing the smiles on the them.

"Mine don’t really have meaning behind them, I just think they’re badass."

"I like them."

"Thanks."

Still leaning off the edge of the bed, Castiel kissed up the smooth skin of her colorful thighs to the hem of bright pink polka dot panties, nudging his nose against them and catching the elastic in his teeth to snap. Meg ran her fingers through his hair, scratching him lightly with her nails, and toyed at the waist of her panties with pink painted nails.

"You want a little more?"

Castiel nodded, rubbing his head against the curve of her palm. Meg pushed her panties down with one hand, a soft trimmed tuft of dark brown curls between her legs. She stepped back to take them off all the way, reaching behind herself to snap off her bra, and Castiel squirmed on his belly on the bed. The pistols and pin ups were the only tattoos on her pale skin, but she also had rings through her nipples and Castiel very much wanted to find out if there was any metal between her legs.

"On your back."

Perfectly content to comply, Castiel rolled onto his back, pushing his boxers down and tossing them over the edge of the bed. Meg knelt beside him, bending down to kiss him, her wild dark hair falling around them and he couldn’t keep his hands out of it, twisting them up in the soft waves of it. He reached up to cup her breast, fingers toying with the piercings, while her nails scratched down his chest.

When Meg pulled up here eyes were dark and her lips were plush.

"You’re a good boy aren’t you?"

Castiel nodded.

"Do you want me to put my mouth on your cock?"

Castiel nodded more enthusiastically.

"You gotta give me something too then."

"I would very much like it if you would sit on my face."

"Oh I can do that, sweet boy.”

Meg pushed herself up and swung a leg across his chest to kneel over him facing forward. She had a glorious ass, and Castiel couldn’t keep his hands off while she bent forward and scooted back. She was watching him over her shoulder while he kneaded her backside, appreciating the view. There was a gleaming silver curved barbell with a purple gem through her clit. Castiel craned his head forward but she lifted up a little more. She was smiling wickedly down at him while he licked his lips. 

Settling her knees next to his head and planting her hands beside his hips, she sat on his face and licked down the length of his cock; Castiel had never fathomed the day Ms. Pennywinkle the goose would get him laid. Her skin was soft under his hands on her thighs, and she had a taste like that perfect tang that was a little sharp but earth rich. He sucked on her piercing, rolling it between his teeth, and she pushed her hips down on him, grinding against his face. Relaxing back against the bed, he let her swivel her hips and move herself anywhere she wanted while he licked and sucked and tried not to buck his hips up too hard. 

Pleasure coiled hot in his belly as she took him in her mouth, teasing and stringing him along. He had the impression she liked to do that, to goad and prod and see what reactions she could coax out of a person. Flicking her tongue along his skin and slowly curling her hand around his cock, she pressed kisses to him along his stomach and thighs, putting her mouth around his erection for barely long enough to wet it before teasing around him again. He gave her all his attention and enthusiasm, lapping at the slick folds between her legs, cheeks smeared with her wetness, pressing himself so close against her he would smother if he didn’t take a moment to pull back. 

Meg wiggled on his face, and gently squeezed his scrotum while she kitten licked at the sensitive underside of his cock. Biting into the meat of her thigh, the soft pale inside close to the apex of her legs, he sucked a livid bruise deep into the flesh and it had her moaning. Kissing, licking, biting, worshipping all the tender sweet places between her thighs, Castiel rocked his hips up and grabbed her waist to pull her down, leaving her skin smattered with blossoming purples and reds while she swallowed him down and he felt the flutter of her throat muscles tight around him. When he gave it to her harder she gave it to him more. 

Pushing up, he curled an arm around her waist and flipped her over, crawling between her legs and pressing one wide with his hand, nipping at the pliant give of her stomach and the hard lines of her ribs, the soft flesh of her breasts and the peak of a nipple. Holding himself over her, cheeks flush and hair spread wild around her head, Castiel stroked her thigh and spread a hand over her hip. Meg smiled at him, beatific and innocent on the surface until she bared her teeth and pushed, twisting underneath him, she had him on his back and was straddling his waist. She flicked her tongue along her white teeth and sunk her nails into the tender flesh of his sides. 

It was a game, then, wasn’t it. Not so much a give, more of a take. And oh, he wanted to play. Meg slid down his body and pressed the slick heat between her legs against him, catching his cock in the lips of her cunt and rocking along him without letting him in. 

Castiel shuddered and let her have for a moment, hands tripping up her sides and fingers pressing back along her ribs to hold her breath, breasts swaying with the expansion of her body, with the motion and frenetic energy. He touched the guns on her hips and dug his heels into the bed, bucking his hips up and rolling her over. 

Meg laughed as she reached out for him, scratching and writhing like a wild thing, so he pressed and rolled and twisted himself up in her until he had her on her belly in front of him. Pinning her down with a hand between her shoulder blades, kneeling between her spread legs, he reached to his nightstand to pull out a condom. She stilled a moment while he was distracted with that, arching her back and looking over her shoulder at him. 

Heaving her up to her knees with his hands on her hips, Castiel pulled Meg up and back as he thrust into her, tight heat almost as sweet as the guttural whimper that rattled out of her throat. She pushed up onto her hands, back bowed, shoulders rolling back as the bones moved beneath skin and her dark hair fell forward. It was a frantic heated thing, an urgent wanting that devoured him, pushing into her viciously as the bed tried to slide forward with them and slammed against the wall. Meg cried out and pushed back, pink tipped nails gripping into the sheets, body taut curving grace. 

She screamed out “Clarence” when she came and he might be slightly offended that she couldn’t even remember his name but Castiel was holding on to her waist and falling over her back as his hips stuttered and ground deep into her with his face pressed against the sweat slick skin between her shoulder blades. 

Chest heaving with erratic breath, he couldn’t even form her name when he pulled out and slumped into bed next to her. Meg gave him a breathy giggle and patted his chest a few times before she curled on her side with her back to him and pulled the sheets up around them. Castiel fitted himself along her body, kissing the nape of her neck and resting a hand on her hip. She pressed back, rubbing his shin with a foot. He was asleep before his breathing slowed to normal. 

Castiel woke up to a forlornly empty bed, the other side of it with rumpled sheets that smell like Meg, and it took a minute of confused waking up to wonder where she’d gone. Castiel wondered all morning, through his shower and his breakfast, the only reminder of Meg left in his apartment her scent. He didn’t see anything else, even the strap on dildo has been reclaimed. Maybe she left because she lived right next door, so she knew where to find him; there could have been work or other responsibilities that she did not make him privy to. He tried to put it aside. It could just be a one night stand.

When he opened his door to go downstairs and check mail that morning, however, Castiel noticed that Ms. Pennywinkle had another lewd item decorating her. A dirty pair of pink polka dot panties tied around her neck. Removing the article, Castiel figured it’s Meg’s way of saying goodbye, but to his surprise there was a note tucked inside with a phone number scrawled along the top. 

_Had to leave for work. Here’s my number. If you text me dick pics, it better be wearing a top hat or something fancy XXX Meg_


End file.
